Angelfire
by dreams112
Summary: A girl woke up that day and didn't know that it would end with her death. After saving the life of a child, an angel appears and gives her a proposition. Will she accept it? (You will just have to read it to find out. Sorry really bad at summaries and this is my first story. If you don't like it, i am really sorry. Feel free to leave a review!)


Angelfire

By: Ellie Fetzer

Chapter 1:

Today was the day I died. I didn't wake up this morning knowing this. It was just a regular, boring day. I'm jumping the gun a little, so let's start at the beginning. I woke up, showered, and got dressed. I decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black shirt with an open back, and a pair of cute chocolate brown boots. A perfect outfit for a perfect day.

After doing my makeup, I decided to meet up with my friends for breakfast. After getting a plate, I sat down next to Patrick.

"How did you sleep Ellie?" asked Patrick

"Ok, I guess. Do you ever have a sense of de ja vu? Like, you feel like something is going to happen or that you seen this before?" I said.

"Oh Ellie, your something. Only you would ask that," he chuckles and shakes his head.

His response kept on replaying in my head, over and over again. Maybe it is an odd question. I didn't realize I was zoning out, when Sandy made her appearance known.

"Hello, earth to Ellie. Are you daydreaming again? Always a dreamer you are," laughed Sandy.

"What do you need girlie?" I responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into town for a job applications. You and I both need a job and I don't want to go by myself. You in?" she asked.

"Of course chic. Let me just go back up to my dorm room first and then we can get this show on the road," I chuckled.

"Alright, I will be waiting in the lobby. Try not to take so long will ya?" Sandy murmured.

Chuckling to myself, I ran up the steps. Once getting to my room, I walked on over to my desk, picking up my wallet on the way. After picking up my wallet, I felt strange. My body filled with dread. Why am I feeling this way? Shaking it off, I head down stairs and meet Sandy in the lobby.

"What took you so long, slowpoke?" asked Sandy

"Oh shush you," I said while shaking my head.

We walked to the car and started talking about random stuff. Like who was cute in her class or if I have my eyes set on a certain someone. Just regular girl talk. Soon we were at the shopping plaza. That sense of anxiety shrouded my body again. Why is this keep on happening? My grandmother would have told me to trust my instincts.

Just shake it off, Ellie. I tell myself.

We go inside and the cool air washes over us. After enjoying the air conditioning for a second, we head over to the customer service desk.

A young looking African American women is standing there with a nametag saying, Alice. She was wearing black jeans and a red blouse. She has a friendly look about her and Sandy and I are filled with relief.

"Hello, what can I do for you two today?" she asked.

Before I could even get a word in, Sandy speaks. "We were wondering if you guys are hiring."

A look of happiness fills Alice's face and she responds with a smile, "I'm so glad you asked. Yes, we are. Let me go get you two young ladies an application." She turns and walks away to look for them.

Sandy and I share a look of triumph and share a smile. This might be the job that we so desperately need. After receiving the paper, we say good-bye and head out the door.

Once outside, Sandy started yammering on and on about her horrible date, and that is when I saw her. It was a little girl who was running ahead of her family. They were too absorbed with their own conversation to pay attention to their adorable daughter. Trying to re-focus on what Sandy was saying, I completely forgot about the child.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the car that was speeding around the edge of the parking lot. It was heading directly toward her, the little girl! Not even having time to think, I ran towards her, grabbed her around the waist, and threw her aside. I didn't even have time to move when my body exploded with pain. Everything went black and I knew everything wouldn't be the same.

C hapter 2:

I woke up confused and dazed. What happened? My head felt like someone was playing drums in it! It was so loud and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Sitting up, I looked around and what was happening confused the hell out of me.

Everything was in chaos! Red and blue lights were flashing. People were crying. What happened? Is that girl okay? I looked around and saw her and her family with a police officer. The mother was holding onto her like any minute she wouldn't be there anymore. Like she would simply drift away. The father had a distraught look upon his face and was talking with a hushed tone.

"This is all our fault. If only we were paying attention to Izzy. That young lady wouldn't be dead. She should be out there living her life, not lying dead on the concrete."

With these words, the mother stared sobbing uncontrollable. "Oh that poor baby, I owe Izzy's life all to her," she said over and over again.

I walked over to Sandy, who was huddled in an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders with a shell-shocked expression on her face. I touch her arm and ask, "What's happened? Who died?"

It was then, when I noticed my hand went through her arm. It all came back in a flash. The car, the pain, and then everything just stopped. My limbs had felt warm and an aura of peace washed over me.

How could I be dead? I had so much to look for in life. Going to classes, being with my friends, telling the certain someone how I feel, getting a job and a degree. Now all that is gone.

The thought of this, my life being over, fills me with anger.

I shout to the sky, "Why me? What made God decide to end my life prematurely?"

"Actually, God didn't choose this for you. The Fates fucked up and you were a result of that," a deep voice responded to my initial questions.

I turned around and I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. This jaw dropping man had golden hair that seemed to be spun from strands of gold. Eyes that were like sapphires-such a beautiful deep shade of blue. He is tall and has a nice physique. This god-like creature is wearing ripped jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. All this combined, he has the whole smoldering sexy look going for him.

In my lust daze state, I didn't realized I have been staring until he said, "Are you done taking your fill or would you like a few more minutes?"

That sure snapped me out of it faster than getting splashed with water. Gathering some of my sass, I asked, "Who are you or should I say what are you? And what are you doing here?"

"There is that sass I heard about. Thought it was gone after everything you have been through," he said with a smirk.

"You didn't answer my question, asshat," I said, losing my patience.

"Ah what spunk you have Kitten. And to answer your question, my name is Max and I am an angel. A guardian angel to be exact. And the reason I'm here is because I have a proposition for you," he said with a grin on his annoyingly hot face.

"First of all, don't call me Kitten. And secondly, angels exist? And what could you possibly want with me? I am or was a nobody. Just a boring old college student, who happened to die early in life, no one special," I said with confusion.

"Kitten-which I am going to continue calling you that by the way-you are anything but boring. I have been given the task to be watching you for a while and I can personally tell you you're anything but that. And I am here because the big man himself is sorry. The events today were not supposed to happen at all. You were destined for a fulfilling life. Graduating college, getting that dream job of yours, finding a husband, and even having three children. You were supposed to die old with grandchildren surrounding you, not in a parking lot at such a young age," he said with melancholy.

"If this wasn't meant to happen, then what changed? Something must have happened to change the course of events?"

"You are correct, something did happen. Those pesky Fates got involved. They accidentally cut the wrong cord. They were supposed to cut the cord for a man with cancer, not a young healthy college student. God and those three bitches actually got into a heated argument. He wasn't so happy with them for cutting your life so short. He feels responsible and wants to make it to you," he said.

"How can he possibly make it up to me? I'm dead remember. You know, as no longer breathing," I responded with sarcasm.

"I am quite aware that you are dead smartass. No need to be sarcastic. And I don't know if you deserve it with that attitude," he said with a smirk.

"Oh for the love of Pete sake, just spit it out already," I said with exasperation.

"Fine, fine, so impatient I swear Ellie. And He wants to make you a guardian angel," he shouted with annoyance.

His shout rang clear and silence filled the air.

Chapter 3:

"Holy shit! Are you kidding me? Me? Be a guardian angel?" I asked shocked

He sighs with frustration and nods his head. "Yes Ellie, he wants you to be a guardian angel. There are people out there that need help, help that you can provide. There is something I need to tell you. Angels are not the only thing supernatural out there. There are vampires, werewolves, witches and a whole bunch of other beings out there. They also need someone looking out for them and God believes you would be perfect for the job."

Sweet Baby Jesus, how is this happening? So much to wrap my head around. Me being dead. Guardian angels. Vampires, werewolves, and witches. What's next? Is he going to tell me that the Easter Bunny is real? This thought makes me burst out with laughter,

"Dear Lord, I broke her. What am I going to do with you? Tick tock Kitten. I need an answer and we are kind of on a schedule," he says with a constant frown on his face.

"What happens if I don't become a guardian angel? What will become of me?" I asked, suddenly feeling scared.

Max comes over and puts an arm around me. "You would just go to heaven. But if you become an angel, you can do so much good and experience life some more like you were supposed to. What do you say Kitten? You in? I would be your mentor and we can kick some serious ass together."

Feeling semi-better, I ask, "What type of things would I do as an angel? I wouldn't just hover over them and get bored would I?"

"Ha ha, no my feisty Kitten, you wouldn't just hover and watch. It would all depend on what they need. Some may just need guidance. Others may need you to intervene or protect them from outside sources, especially like demons," he chuckles.

"Demons?" I squeaked. "There are such thing as demons?"

"Yes there is such things as demons. What do you expect? With angels there will be demons. They usually have a habit of influencing supernaturals, so we have to keep an eye out. Fighting demons can be a great stress reliever and its kickass as fuck," he says with a big grin on his face.

"Are you going to teach my how to fight? I don't really have any experience unless you count hitting a punching bag with Sandy," I said with a shrug.

"Of course I will teach you. And no, I do not count that as experience. The demons would just laugh and then proceed to eat you in one bite. So Kitten, are you in or out?" he asks.

Before voicing my decision I ask, "Will I be able to see my family?"

Max's face falls and I already knew the answer before he opened his mouth. "No Sweetie. That is part of your past. You can occasional watch over them, but no interaction are allowed. It would be harder on you and your family if you actually had contact."

Nodding my head in understanding, I say, "Ok… count me in."

Max smiles and grabs my hand. Together, we walk away from the scene of my death and into my new life as a guardian angel.


End file.
